Victor Zsasz X reader: Glas hearts and metal knives
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: * Glass hearts, also warning, there is a but of self inflection. Please don't read if triggered by that my bun-buns! Now,You had enough of Victor breaking his promise. You then leave him broken and his wanting nothing but to bring you back to him.
You had been with in the dark underground of dealing with Gotham's dirty work. The difference with you was that you kind of where two halves of the same person. You entered Oswald home, you had just finished one of your missions he sends you on, and of course it always seemed to end with someone being dead and you taking care of the body. You sighed and opened the doors to see Oswald sitting on his throne, he smiled up at you as he sat up in his chair. You slid a folder across the table to him. He flipped it open then closed it a few minutes later. He then placed the folder in a file next to him.

" Good job, now tomorrow I have a mission for you and Victor, you will have to get up early for this one, oh and please.. Next time. "

He glanced behind you then huffed dramatically as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

" Try to not drag in blood and dirt into my house, please. Now off you go."

You nodded and apologized for what you had done. You then turned on your heel and walked out of his throne room. You turned to exit the hallway when Victor pinned you to the wall, his eyes seemed to burn holes into you. You raise your brow, not even flinching at his actions.

" Hey Victor, what can I do for you?"

" You should be scared of me, whenever we work together you don't get scared when I slice open.." he gently ran the back of his index figure up and down your soft cheek as he never took his eyes off you.

" My skin to add to the body count."

You shrugged then smirked as you slid your hand up to grab his hand, and push it away.

" Next time that hand touches me, you will lose it, Victor."

You slid out from his arms and walked down the hall you felt his eyes burning into the back of your back, you giggled softly then exited the house.

You had given the honor of Victor to finish off the man that was begging for you to save his life. You had beaten the hell out of him, leaving your hand bloodied. Victor pointed the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger. You didn't even shudder or move when the gunshot fired. Victor pulled out his box cutter blade as he rolled up his sleeve, slowly cutting into his skin. This time was different, this time he had locked onto your eyes, his eyes where filled with something dark, almost like he was testing to see what you would do. You simply licked your lips slowly as he tilted his head. He moved closer to you as he gently placed the blade near your mouth.

" Careful where you stick that out, you might just lose it,Y/N,"

You had enough of him talking down to you, so you decided to show him that you where not weak girl. You where a strong, dark minded person. You placed your hand on top of his, and then gently licked up the blade, enough to only draw a bit of blood but not enough to cause any real damage. He stared at you hunger seemed to grow in his eyes, like an animal that just spotted his prey. He then pushed you up against a near by wall and spoke in a deep voice. Once that was filled with the sound of sex.

" Oh, Y/N, you are not like anyone I have ever met, now I will make you mine."

He kissed you roughly as you blushed slightly but grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him closer. He then licked at your lips for entrance, which you gave him. The two or your tongues fought each other, the taste of iron and saliva mixed in both your mouths. Which seemed to turn you both on in a dark, sick, twisted way that the two of you loved.

That was a month ago, the moment you two had truly fallen into each other's deep and dark passion. You two where meant for each other. That was until he broke the promise he made you. That promise was to stop cutting his arm or body when he killed anyone, along with him to not flirt with anyone they needed to ask questions for; he may not be the normal guy. Hell he wasn't but he flirted with the ladies when he needed info, even though you know he didn't mean it. Those touches that should be yours and those sweet whispers he would give them should be yours. You had finally had enough.

" Victor, you promised that you wouldn't flirt with them and that you would stop cutting into your body with the new kills!" you shouted at him as he tensed up while trying to get ready for a mission that he had to go on.

" I already told you, it's for the missions and for the scars.. I need them to feel alive. As you know." He shot you a glare as you felt some chills prick at the back of your neck. You then felt your blood boil as you slowly cracked a fake smile that was filled with anger.

" Fine, if that's how it's going to be, just go. You know Oswald doesn't like to kept waiting."

Victor walked over to you then sighed softly as he mumbled gently, while kissing the top of your head.

" I am-.. Sorry, I'll be back soon."

He then turned away and didn't look back as he headed out the door. Since he didn't turn to look at you like he use to, he didn't see the hot tears that where trailing down your cheeks. You wiped your eyes and shook your head, thinking to yourself _" No, I NOT going to be weak, I am going to strong. I don't need him!"_

You sighed then walked around your home that you and him shared. Grabbing a suitcase as you packed all of your things and felt your self edging on the point of crying again. For it left a dead weight in your chest with each item you packed. Once you where done packing, you wrote a letter, then placed the spare key and letter next to the blade you found that he used whenever he would count the kill. You sighed then turned and left the bedroom, walked into the hallway then out as you shut the door behind you for the last time.

" Y/N, I'm home!"

Victor said in a clam but happy tone as he saw all the lights where off. He checked the clock and saw it was 11:30 am, so he shrugged and walked to the bedroom you shared. He slid off her jacket and his shoes when he stopped midway turned and saw you weren't on the bed. He blinked and thought nothing of it when he walked into your living room, think that maybe you had fallen asleep on it. He didn't hear the TV playing or see you on the couch. He then quickly checked his phone to see your had called or texted him. _Nothing._ He then almost ran to your bedroom, his worst fear was coming true. Though he was just hoping that it was his mind playing tricks on him, he pulled the door open to his closet and saw the area that you put your clothes and shoes was bare. His eyes widened as he turned and saw the objects on the bed. He slowly lifted the letter and read it.

" Dear Victor,

I am so sorry to do this but I can't take this anymore. You gave me the best month of my life. Though we had are ups and downs, you had always stuck by my side while I tuck to yours. It was beautiful till you broke your promise, you know exactly what I talking about. I love you but the last weeks you have seem to fallen out of love with me. I am sorry you felt the need to break your promise, and my heart. I hope you find someone else who will give you what you need. Also please don't come after me, we both know you won't be able to find me.

Goodbye, Victor."

Victor's eyes widened and then he slowly crumpled the not and screamed, balling his hand into a fist as he punched the mirror, making class cut into his hand. Of course at the moment he didn't care, he just felt his heart drop and felt the tightness in his chest that he was not use to. Little did he know that is what we call heartbreak. He then took his blade and the house key you had left, holding the key in one hand, while he held the box cutter in the other.

" Y/N… why?"

He then threw the key into the closet as he heard the clink of metal against the wooden floor. He then took the blade, pulled off his silk shirt and slide the blade up enough for it to peak out of it's casing. He then slowly cut it against his chest where a few scar where, but he cut it over his chest where the heart was, while tear filled his eyes. His chest bled out slowly but not enough to make him go to the hospital. Just the same amount he used for his other scars. He then gently slid his hands to his eyes, and wiped his tears as he then looked at the liquid on his hands. He never had cried before, not until this. This pain wasn't physical; it was in a place he never let anyone touch before. With tears, blood and heartbreak he got up and started to go into an anger fit, screaming out your name while doing so. He was mad at you for leaving but madder at himself for making you feel the need to leave.

It had been three months since the two of you both had broken up. You where heading over to Oswald's for one last drop off then you where going to head home to wash off the grit and grime from the mission. Once you got into his throne room you slid him the papers, then didn't even stay for him to say anything. He then got up and gently grabbed you.

" Y/N, I am sorry but you have one last mission for tonight. Then you can leave and do, whatever it is you do."

You groaned then sighed and turned to look at him.

" Where is the place and who do I kill?"

You had gotten out of your car to an abandoned building; you saw dim lights onto the second level. You sneaked your way up there, for you had been told you had to kill one of the GCPD's. You held your gun as your back was pressed against the wall. You heard the soft shuffled of shoes on the dirty floor. You then turned and popped out from the wall to only have your mouth drop open. You saw tea lights lit up all over the place with some wine, your favorite food on a table in the middle of the room, with two chairs facing each other. The thing that caught your dark heart was a blood shaped heart on the floor, in front of the table. You slowly dropped your gun and stared at Victor. He was wearing a black and silver themed suit. He smiled weakly.

" Victor, w-…what are you doing?"

You where took shocked to move away as he moved closer to you.

" I wanted to say I am so sorry. I wanted to say I am a monster for making you feel so low. I know I am not the man you deserve or need, but I need you. You are the one that thrives in my darkness and makes it feel right and not wrong. You are goddesses to me; you make me feel like I am more then just this, and thing the only kills, bleeds then kills again. You left a mark on me. On a part I have never shown anyone."

He pulled his silk shirt down enough for you to see the scar across his chest. You gasped then as you gently went to go touch it he pulled his shirt back up.

" I want, no I need you back. Please consider coming back to me."

You looked around the room, at the lights, the food, the wine, and mostly the bloody heart that seemed to have been freshly painted. You the looked up at Victor and slowly smiled as you both felt your black hearts skip a bit.

" Oh Victor, I have never stopped loving you, I accept and forgive you. I will happily be yours again. Just please don't break your promises again."

Victor nodded fast and cracked a smile as you two then shared a passion kiss and clung to each other, making sure the other wasn't just a dream. You then pulled back as he rested his forehead against yours.

" I promise, and I promise to always love you, Y/N."


End file.
